


Yours

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Dedicated To... [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion told Megatron he should keep writing, that he still had a lot left to say, but there was only one thing he wanted to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

Come to me, join with me, spark of my spark,  
On the journey of our lives we will embark.  
Time spent alone has left it’s mark,  
Your absence has left my life stark

Orion the hunter, it’s me you have slain  
My spark calls for yours, it speaks only your name.  
My desire for you is nothing feigned  
Eons we’ve battled still it remains.

Constellation high in the night’s dark sky  
Are you lonely where you lie?  
Placed on your pedestal so high,  
Who comforts you when the sun goes to die?

If you have need of me, I am yours to command.  
To rise, to fall, to live as desired. All by your hand,  
Anything you wish of me is yours to demand.  
My simple wish is by your side to stand.

My spark burns for yours, can you hear it’s plea?  
What would you do should I to you on bended knee?  
What future for us would your Matrix foresee?  
Would you greet me as a lover or as enemy?

Speak my Prime, your words I long to hear.  
My request is simple, you I long to be near  
Brand me your servant, or lover most dear,  
Anything, everything, for you I volunteer.


End file.
